1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detachable element positioning structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The memory is an important component on the computer. The processing data in the computers have highly increased with the rapid development of the computer processors, so the requirement of the memory has been getting higher and higher.
The memory is inserted in the memory slot to communicate to the main board of the computer. The memory has a through hole disposed on the flange of the memory, and the hook disposed at a side of the memory slot would hook the through hole to position the memory in the memory slot firmly. However, memory capacity of the memory has become larger and larger, and the space of the flange of the large capacity memory, such as DDR3 DRAM, is not enough to arrange the through hole.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a detachable element position structure.